New Moon Beginning
by My Happy Endings
Summary: What if when Edward walked away in New Moon, Bella went back to the house to try and make him stay? My version on New Moon. Overdone I know, but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Edward told me to come take a walk with him. We went up the path in the forest behind my house, I was so curious to what he wanted to talk about. Suddenly he turned to me and sighed. "Bella my family and I are leaving." I had accepted that this might have been an option ever since James.

"Okay, I'll come with you," I said, completely oblivious to the words' meanings. "No. Bella, you can't come with us. I don't want you." My heart shattered at his words, I thought I might just drop dead right there. "You don't want to be with me?" this cant be happening!

"No. I just stayed behind to tell you goodbye. I'm sorry bella, but we cant be together when we are so different, I am a true monster." "No Edward! Carlisle told me about your belief that you kind doesn't have a soul, but I believe you do! Of course you have a soul, and you also have mine." I said that last part softer then I had said the rest. " It has to be this way. Take care of yourself-- for Charlie? He needs you, keep yourself safe will you?" "Don't do this Edward, I love you! Please stay with me!" then something sank in slowly and painfully.

"Alice, and the rest are gone already? I-I don't get to say goodbye? Oh no, Alice! No!" I was sobbing uncontrollably, my best friend! I don't even get ot say goodbye to her… "Yes, I thought a clean break would be best," he said, " Goodbye bella, please move on and forget I ever existed, we won't ever come back and interfere with your life again." N-n-no!" I stumbled forward and I though he was reaching for me but his hands locked around my wrists and held me back. "Take care of yourself" he whispered and then he was gone.

I collapsed onto the wet forest floor. Numb. I couldn't feel anything.

Wait! Insparation struck! His car, he might still be at the house!

Stumbling through the forest back to the house the sticks and branches scratched my arms.

I broke throught the last few feet of the forest and into my yard, his car was still in the driveway! He was walking out of the house, a look of pain was on his face, but I was the one he was leaving, he said he didn't want me anymore. I ran over to his car just as he was speeding out of the driveway. I had been to late. He was gone.

**Disclaimer: this was just an idea that I had and I thought it might be cool to try out…all characters are owned by stephenie meyer!**

**Please review and tell me if i should continue writing cause i have a story ive been working on that i would like to put up!**

**My Happy Endings 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! Here's chapter two!**

It's been a couple of months since the Cullens left. I am still wondering where they went and why they left. I remember how I was frozen in shock. After so many times of saying he loved me…he just left. I need a plan to find them and get them back. I don't think i could live without them.

Ok. So the things I already knew were that the Culllens were definitely gone. A-all of them. A tearing pain in my chest sent me to my knees. I had no idea of where they would go…did they have other vampire friends they were going to?…. Denali! **(I don't remember if Denali is their last name or the name of the town that they live in so lets just pretend that it's a town k?)**The Denali coven in Alaska! I thought I heard Carlisle mention them once! I bet they would be going there to stay! Ok. So I sort of knew where I was headed. Now I just needed to know how to get there. Well…A plane would obviously be the fastest way, but the only problem was the money and Charlie. What would I tell him, and I didn't even know where Denali clan was in Alaska! I guess I could look at a map. But still there was Charlie, who would be coming home in a few hours, but I was certain that I wouldn't be moving until I had this whole thing planned out.

So. Charlie needed to be lied to. Big Time. Or he needed a super large distraction, and needed to be away from the house for at least a couple of weeks. Maybe I could say that I needed a vacation, just to escape the place that …He left me. There's that pain again. Yea, I bet that would work, Charlie's a pretty understanding guy. Now I just needed some money to get to Alaska. I had about one thousand dollars in my bank account. I wasn't sure if that would cover it all. I could maybe sleep in my truck…no, I needed a hotel. I would go onto my computer when I figured out where I would start looking for…them. I knew a little bit about Alaska, enough to know that a town named Anchorage was there. I guess that's where I would go. My guess is that if they weren't in Anchorage then they would stay in small towns, with lost of forest, and clouds, that's what Forks was after all. So I needed some money. I probably had enough for a flight there and back, and maybe enough for a cheap hotel. I would have to check. Or if I drove then I would have enough money for gas and a hotel!

So that would be my plan. I would drive up to Alaska, then look in Anchorage first, then go to other small towns looking for the Denali clan, and if I found them I would ask them if they knew where the Cullens were. I ran into the house and by now it was twilight, his favorite time of the day. A stabbing, aching pain shot through my chest when I thought about the times we had together. He was wrong. I would never forget him, I would always go on living my life wondering what it would be like if he had stayed and said he'd love me. I. Would. Never. Fall. In. Love. Again. He took a half of me with him, and that's why I needed to find him and get that half back, the half that he will always have.

The first thing I did when I got into the house was boot up the computer. Then I scavenged the house for a map while it was loading. I finally found a states map and looked up Alaska, drawing my route with a pen. Then my computer booted up and I opened the Internet and searched for hotels in Alaska. I called in all of these places that were on my route and made the necessary plans. Next I grabbed the phone off the hook and called my bank and took out all of my money, saying it was and emergency. I would pick it up on my way out of town. I left a note saying:

Charlie, I need to get away for a while and just let go, with all that's happened. Edward has decided he didn't love me and left me, so I am taking a vacation to Alaska. I should be back in a couple of weeks, I love you so much. Please understand that this is what I need.

Love, Bella

I felt so guilty writing this to charlie. He loved me and gave me so much, now I was leaving and lying to him about where I was going. But I was determined to find him and convince him that no matter what I will always love him, they say that love can conquer anything. I believe that 100. I grabbed my purse with my ID and wallet in it, then I grabbed an overnight bag and stuffed a bunch of my clothes, brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and toiletries into it. I hopped into my truck and headed off to the supermarket to get some food for my trip.

I went to the bank after that collecting all of the money out of my account and headed towards Alaska, following the map I had traced my path on. I was dead set on getting to Alaska and at least finding the Denali clan. I would be lucky if I even found them. It was like I was a runner in a race and if I won then I would get the biggest medal ever. Edward in this case was the medal.

**OK so that's basically the second chapter. Oh by the way, when Bella thinks about Edward, it doesn't hurt as much as in the book because she is confident she will find him. And Jacob might come in later, but for now hes not in this story, I'm Switzerland so its not because I don't like him. Review appreciated thanks!!**


	3. AN: sorry

You guys I am so sorry

**You guys I am so sorry!**

**I have a lot going on right now so I am just putting this story on hold for like a week! **

**I have Soccer and Volleyball ending this weekend so then my life will be back to normal and I will be able to update more often! Again I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me!**


	4. Chapter 4

After what is like a story hibernation, here I am! Awake and ready to write! What really sucks is every time I swallow a goldfish that I am eating while writing my throat writhes in pain. Strep throat sucks big time. Just to let you know, I have absolutely no idea how to really get to Alaska, so just bear with me okay? Oh and I changed the summary too!

**BPOV**

I had bought two boxes of goldfish and three jugs of Welch's grape juice. I also got the necessary toiletries from my own supply in the bathroom. I was packed for clothes. I had all the clothes Alice had dressed me in over the wonderful months that they were resident in Forks. My eyes got teary at the thought of them really leaving. I had always thought that they would stay in Forks. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that they left because of a simple human. That should probably insult me, or something, considering I was that simple human. I really couldn't feel anything though, just numb emptiness.

I saw a sign that welcomed me to Canada. Joy, my first time out of the country, and it was to find the love of my life who left me. I had been driving for about three hours now and I was tired. I checked the clock on the dashboard, and it read ten o'clock. I should probably check into a hotel soon. One should come up here pretty soon.

A hotel, was something I never found. It was all just trees. So much for sleeping in a bed tonight, I thought. I pulled over and reclined the seat. I balled up to the side, trying to get comfortable. I finally drifted into unconsciousness.

I had a nightmare, which was the only thing I could register as the rays of the sun entered my vision. It was dawn, and time for me to go. I pulled out my map and routed my course for today. I would be halfway there, if I drove nonstop.

I started my truck and started to drive. I noticed how quiet everything seemed. Birds were taking flight as the heard my truck rattling past. I had to laugh at this. But it was a hollow sound. No humor anywhere.

I reached a small town. I passed by it; I was determined to make it to Alaska within the next two days. I still might have a small chance that Edward and the Cullen's were there. But what if they weren't? What would I do then? Go back to Forks, and take care of Charlie, I thought. My mind flashed to my nightmare I had, had last night.

I was back in Forks, on my way to the Cullen's house. I was driving in his mile long driveway, and there seemed to be no end to it. No matter how long I drove, I couldn't get to him.

I tried to focus on other things. Like where I would look for the Denali coven. I guess I could ask around town. But I guessed Anchorage was large. _Edward said that the younger they pose as, the longer they can stay in one place._ So high school was the first place I would check.

5 hrs later

I was driving down a road, when a small town came into view. It had a gas station. That meant it had a bathroom! I had to go to the bathroom since this morning as I was considering pulling over to pee in the woods.

I parked in a gas lane and put the nozzle in my truck. I filled it up, just so I wouldn't have to stop again. Then I went inside to pay and use the facilities. When I came out of the restroom, I was going to pay. I glanced outside and the shine of a silver car caught my eye. It was a Volvo. I was hyperventilating now. Was Edward here? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Any of them? Then I saw the license plate and my hopes were washed down the drain. It wasn't the same. I scanned the store any way. Maybe he had it changed. Charlie is a cop, he has connections.

I quickly scanned my eyes throughout the station, but no bronze hair, or pixies here. My chest tightened up. Would I ever find them? I had to stay positive, so I told myself yes, I would find them.

I grabbed a few more snacks on my way to the counter. I paid then got the hell out of there. I thought I might have a mental breakdown, from thinking Edward was so close. I kept driving for hours and hours.

It was ten o'clock when I realized that I was closer to Alaska than I thought I would get today. I was just outside of the border! Anchorage was closer than I thought!

There was another town up ahead. It looked like it had a hotel too. I would check in there for tonight.

I got my room key and decided that I would check out at ten the next morning. That's the time we have to stay, until we have to check out. Then the Denali clan will only be a few hours away! Maybe I'm not hopeless in my quest of finding the Cullen's after all.

I slept without dreams for the first time since he left.

I woke to the phone ringing. Who could that be? Why would someone be calling at…9 in the morning? Oh, I didn't realize I had slept in so late.

I picked up the receiver and mumbled a groggy 'hello' into the phone.

"_Bella? Where are you? All I get is a goddamn note from you telling me that you need a vacation! Do you know how worried I was? I called probably every hotel in Alaska by now!" _

"Charlie? Is that you? I'm really sorry about that, I knew that you wouldn't let me leave, so I just sort of …left." I could hear his heavy breathing in the phone, he was mad and me.

"_That still doesn't give you any excuse to leave me on my own! You know I can't cook! And what's this business about Edward being gone? What's that about?"_

Hearing his name sent a spasm of pain into my heart.

"Well, uh, dad, he just…got tired of Forks…I guess, his…dad got a job in another state…" I struggled for a good excuse to tell Charlie the reason he had left.

" _Well that didn't seem like a very good thing to do now did it? I bet your pretty beat up about it huh? You want to talk sweetie? I'm always here for you, you know that."_

"No thanks dad, I'll…I'll manage." He sighed. I knew he wasn't dumb, but I was hoping I could hide some of the pain that was prominent in my voice.

"_Ok, well, when are you planning on coming home? I'm getting lonely over here! Ha, ha, ha. Just kidding. Take as long of a break as you need, I understand what your going through._

I remember how my mom left him, and felt sorry for him. Maybe it was the same kind of pain that I'm feeling now?

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll call you soon ok? I love you dad. I'll be home soon enough, I promise."

"_Ok, I love you too Bella, be safe."_ Then I hung up. I didn't want Charlie all worried about me, that just added to my list of problems. God knows I have enough of them!

I decided that going back to sleep was a lost cause, so I trudged downstairs for a continental breakfast. I gobbled down the food, it was really good.

_What to do? What to do?_ I thought. I could map out my route to Anchorage, but that would take only 30 minutes. Then I guess I'll get ready for today.

I drew over the roads on the map with pen. Then I took a shower, and got dressed. I decided to dry my hair also, Alaska was colder. I didn't need a sickness on top of it all.

It was ten thirty when I was finally finished. I packed up my stuff and hauled it downstairs to check out. It took all but five minutes.

Then I was off to Anchorage.

2 hrs later

I could see the buildings that were in Anchorage from the road I was on. I got suddenly nervous. Where would I look? A phone book maybe? Yes, then I would go to the high school, then if they were not there, I would ask around town.

I first needed to get to a phone booth. I spotted one and pulled over, flipping through the pages, I saw no Denali's. Of course, if they were to move, there would be no trail, if someone were to go looking for them. It made sense to leave your name out of the phonebook.

So…high school next. Joy.

I drove to where I guessed a high school would be. Then I would go to the office to ask if there were any students under the last name Denali.

"Hello dear, can I help you with anything?" The secretary at the desk asked. She reminded me of Ms. Cope.

"Actually yes, I was wondering if there was a Tanya Denali that goes to this school? I'm her…cousin and I'm staying in town for a couple of days." I had to lie about my relation to her, because otherwise she probably wouldn't let me see her.

"Hmm, I do believe that there is a Tanya at this school, let me double check her last name." She clacked away at he keyboard. "Yes, there is a Tanya Denali," I internally screamed, " she is here with her two sisters, Kate and Irina Denali, would you like me to call them all down?" I didn't want to have to explain why me, a human, knew the Cullen's and their secret to three vampires, so I thought it better to just talk to Tanya.

"Umm, Tanya is fine, no need to call Kate and Irina." The speakers squawked a message throughout the school and in five minutes, Tanya was in the doorway.

I immediately knew it was her. She had a models form, and those familiar topaz eyes. They narrowed at me. She knew I wasn't her cousin. All of her family probably had died off hundreds of years ago, from what I knew.

"Tanya! How good to see you again!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I went to hug her and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you." I felt her nod.

"Is it alright if I take her out of school? We haven't seen each other for so, so long!" The lady nodded and we walked off the school grounds.

When we got to my truck she turned on me. "Why are you here? What business do you have with or my family?" She asked angrily. I thought it better to approach the subject cautiously.

"I know some friends of yours, the Cullen's, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise! I'm friends, or was…with them, and…I know your secret." I whispered the last part. Her eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yes, but I would never tell anyone anything. You see, Edward and I, we were in…love, but he thought it best to leave, and now I'm trying to find him. Do you think that you know where they are?"

Her topaz eyes narrowed again. "What makes you think that finding them will bring them back? They're staying with us, well, everyone except Edward is." My shoulders slumped. What good would it do? I was so distracted with finding them that I didn't even consider how this would turn out!

"I-I didn't think…I didn't know…maybe your right. What good was it to come all the way from Forks, just to convince them to stay right where they are!?" I was angry with myself for being so naïve. She smiled triumphantly.

"Well, do you want to at least say hi? You sure didn't come all this way for nothing!" I was beginning to like Tanya, she didn't give you crap about anything, she cut right to it.

"I suppose. At least I'll get to see everyone one last time. I didn't even get to say goodbye when they left you know? Just…just to Edward." She looked at me pitifully.

"_Come on, I'll drive us over there, your truck is walking scrap metal." _

I can tell that Tanya's cut the crap attitude would get on my nerves.

That was the longest I've ever written! Congrats to me! Lol, anyway was it good? Bad? Tell me in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I need to clear up on one thing: Bella went looking for them about a month later okay? I know that it's not what the story says, but I'll go back and edit it later. It just fits better this way. JUST TO WARN YOU: there is a slight spoiler! From the movie. So if you haven't seen it, you should be fine, but those of you who have, its kinda funny.

On with the story!

I was going to see Alice! My hyper pixie sister! And Emmett, my big protector slash teddy bear!

"Oh, Edward is somewhere, I don't know, he didn't come with the rest of the Cullens." Tanya said. Why wouldn't he be with his family? He must be off with his distractions.

We drove in Tanya's light blue Camry Toyota. **(That's my mom's car!)** Her house was in a secluded area away from town, just like the Cullen's house was.

It was almost like theirs also. The same style, but smaller, and more…modern.

We got to the driveway and I saw Alice peek out from behind a curtain on the second floor. Then I heard her scream, "BELLA! Oh Bella! You're here! I saw it, but I thought I might have just been imagining it!" She was down to me in a second. Her iron grip encased me in a hug. She was about 5 inches shorter than I was, so it was awkward hugging her back. I had missed her so much I started crying.

"Alice, don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I wasn't ever going to see you, oh Alice, oh Alice." I was sobbing, I noticed that she was too, but dry sobbing, she couldn't cry.

"Bella, I knew you wouldn't give up! My ass of a brother is so stupid, I'm so glad you're back! I can call him right now and we can get everything settled."

Whoa, back up. "What are you talking about Alice? Call him? What makes you think he'll come? Wouldn't he stay away if I'm here?" She cocked her head to the side, gazing at me with a questioning look.

"Bella, what are _you_ talking about? Why wouldn't he come?" Maybe Edward hadn't told them of the harsh words he'd said on that fateful day, could it not have been only a week ago? Maybe less?

"Alice, he…he doesn't…he doesn't want me anymore! Didn't he tell you that?" I said this angrily. It was her fault for making me say the words that cut me so deeply. Her look of sympathy broke something in me.

"What? He didn't tell you that I, a simple human, could never give him what he wants? Me, Isabella Marie Swan, who loved him unconditionally and gave him everything there was to me…wasn't enough. I could never be enough for him, his beauty and perfection, I always knew that. I guess…I guess I just hoped that maybe, he would stick around for a bit longer, maybe even for as I lived. Now I know why he wouldn't change me, he didn't want me hanging on his every word, every move, for the rest of eternity. _'I don't want you to come with me'_, I guess I should've realized what that meant earlier." I was talking mostly to myself.

Alice was in pain, that was all I could register before I broke to the ground, sobbing my heart out. The little pieces of my heart, that Edward left to me.

I could tell that I should've been sleeping when I woke. What time had it been when I fell asleep? Twelve in the afternoon at least. It was dark out, pitch black. Two figures were whispering quietly across the room. I could barely hear what they were discussing, but I recognized Alice's voice. The other's was a deeper, masculine voice. It sounded a lot like… "Emmett?" I asked. They froze, but the one I recognized to be Emmett turned to me.

"Hey Bella, long time no trip, eh?" I let out a shaky laugh and raced over to hug him. I had two of my family members' back now. Alice and Emmett, but where were the others?

"Alice, where are the rest of your family?" She sighed. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper are downstairs, if you want to see them. I don't know where…" she trailed off. I nodded in thanks. I jumped up with a new enthusiasm to see the Cullens. If I hadn't come here, then I would've believed that I would've never seen them again.

I raced downstairs, being extra careful. We didn't need a relapse of what happened last time I saw Jasper. I didn't hold it against him; it was my entire fault. I should've been more careful; I knew how weak his control was.

When I saw them I gasped. I couldn't hold it in they looked horrible. The deep bruises under their eyes were more prominent than before. I wondered if they were thirsty. I looked at each of their eyes, but they were a bright topaz. They slouched, too. Instead of the strait, perfect posture it was used too, they looked like they would fall over from fatigue. The only exception was Rosalie. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Her eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of me. She was the only one that had noticed me though.

"Hello," I greeted them. All of their heads snapped in my direction. _I wonder if vampires can get whiplash?_ I thought wryly. I gave them my best smile, but even I knew it wasn't convincing. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella! How have you been? I'm so glad we were able to reunite with you." It was then that I realized that they actually _wanted_ to keep me around, with the exception of Rosalie and him of course.

"Yes Carlisle, I have missed you all greatly." I saw Rosalie roll her eyes. What was her problem? She thought I caused her family pain?

I looked at all of them. Esme rushed up to me, a blur of caramel hair and embraced me.

"My child." And I was her child in a way. "Mom." It seemed like the appropriate thing to say.

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper came and joined. Rosalie stayed where she was. I had a sudden burst of confidence.

"Rosalie, what do you have against me? What have I done to you?" She glared at me menacingly. My burst was gone with the wind. "What have you done to me? You tore apart my family, that's what you did you stupid worthless human."

"Rose…" Emmett said uncertainly. "No Emmett. This needs to be said. When we left you, our family fell apart! Look at us! One of us isn't even here! He's off on some hunting expedition. Jasper had to leave multiple times because of the pain. Pain you caused by not being there. You can call Esme mom, and Carlisle dad, as many times as you want, but you will never take place in this family. Never." I felt like I couldn't breath. A memory that seemed like a million years away came whipping into my head.

"_One more, then, tonight…" And I blushed. The darkness was no help—I'm sure he could feel the sudden warmth under my skin._

"_What is it?"_

"_No, for get it. I changed my mind."_

"_Bella, you can ask me anything."_

_I didn't answer, and he groaned._

"_I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing you thoughts. But it just gets worse and _worse._"_

"_I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking."_

"_Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist._

_I shook my head._

"_If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," he threatened darkly. "Please?" Again, that pleading voice._

"_Well," I began, glad that he couldn't see my face._

"_Yes?"_

"_You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon…. Is that…. marriage…the same as it is for human?"_

_He laughed in earnest now, understanding. "Is that what you're getting at?"(Page 309, Twilight.)_

It seemed so long ago that we had that conversation. Rosalie stood and walked out of the room, Emmett trailing behind her.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. Then I was the first to speak, I barely knew that I was though.

"She's right, I have no place being here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, good-bye. I won't bother you again."

I got up and went to my truck. It was like I was having an out-of-body experience. I saw myself driving away, but I was screaming at myself to ignore Rosalie** (Cause that's what Edward does…hehe from the movie!) **and stay with the Cullens. My body had a mind of it's own though. I started the truck, barely aware of anything. Then I drove down the winding path to the highway. I was going home, to Forks. Where I would continue my life. Alone.

(I didn't know what month it was so I am making it up)

March…My life slowly decreased, like it was being sucked out of me. My being lived on, but my spirit died, long ago.

_April…It was like I was blending in with the paint on the walls of my school. I was always there, but no one seemed to notice me. Nobody ever talked to me, which was just fine. I got perfect grades, and I was never late or missed school. I barely ever made leftovers for supper. Charlie never had to worry about me staying out late, or getting into trouble. Because I never went out, or nobody ever bothered to ask me it I wanted to join. I was indivisible._

_May…I was more aware now, the worried looks Charlie gave me, whenever I refused to eat. I just wasn't hungry. The way the teachers' eyes seemed to pass right over where I sat when taking attendance. The way my friends conversed so easily about me being unresponsive, right in front of me too. Like they thought I wouldn't hear them. But I did. Every word, I was aware._

I pulled my truck into my driveway after school one dreary Forks day. All days were like this for me now. Even when the sun was shining, It was like a fog had permanently clouded my world. I bet I sound like I'm some depressed teenager? No. I'm just numb, like someone shot me with novocaine. I couldn't feel happy or triumphant when I aced a test. I didn't get mad about things anymore. Like when Charlie accidentally spilled his coffee on my homework once, I just got a rag and cleaned it up. Keeping a strait face the whole time. My exact thoughts were _Accidents happen._

I was so engrossed with my deep thoughts that I failed to notice the other car in the driveway. I quietly took off my jacket and set my bag on the entryway floor. I did notice the extra pair of shoes though. Then I checked the driveway. A red Volkswagen sat there. _Who's could that be?_ I thought.

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry it took such a stinking long time to update! My keyboard has these random times when it just decided to stop working! So I'll update as soon as I can! Happy Turkey Day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok…so now the story will take somewhat of the same route…just in my way. Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

I wondered into the living room where Charlie sat, along with Billy and Jacob Black. I remembered them both from the times they visited me while he was still here. I had always liked Jacob. He was easy to get along with.

"Well hey there Bella! You remember Jake, don't ya?" Billy greeted me.

"Yes. Hello Billy, hello Jacob." My tone was blank. Billy came over almost every week to go fishing with Charlie.

"What would you like for supper? I can start it right now." I asked them. Charlie's face fell.

"Whatever is fine. Thanks hon." I would make spaghetti then. It was easy and quick. As I was breaking the noodles, I heard them talking in hushed tones. I caught the words, 'Cullens' and 'went off for a while' also I recognized Billy's voice saying, "Why? It's not like they're coming back or anything." That one hurt the most. A tear dropped into the boiling pot.

"So, what's cooking?" I didn't realize Jake had come in, I was to busy listening for more information in the other room.

"Oh Jake, you startled me. I'm making spaghetti, is that alright?" He smiled and nodded. I went back stirring. There was an awkward silence. Finally I spoke. But only to tell the guys that dinner was ready.

Charlie and Billy discussed the best fishing spots, while Jake and I just ate out food silently. I thought about asking Jake how he's been, just to be polite, but it turned into a much more pleasant conversation. We talked about school, and homework, and grades. But we also talked about stuff we loved to do, and out friends, however many I don't have. At one point I found myself _laughing._ I was laughing! Charlie was just as surprised as I was. A smile was slowly creeping its way back onto my face. I realized that I actually enjoyed having Jake around.

He distracted me from everything. He was like my Advil. He took the pain and numbness away. I could feel! It was the best thing in the world.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then Bells?" I looked at him; his eyes were eager and hopeful. I didn't want to cause him pain so I replied, "Yea, sure Jake. I'll come over to your place." He smiled then wheeled Billy out the door.

"Bella, did you notice how you laughed? I've finally got my girl back!" Charlie joked. I smiled. I wasn't being fair to him. I didn't realize that my pain had caused him pain. I made a promise to myself to do what ever I could to make Charlie happy. I was going over to Jacob Black's house tomorrow and I'll enjoy myself for Charlie.

_2 weeks later…_

Jake and I were inseparable. We spent weekends together and everything. We weren't going out or anything, we were just really good friends. He made me feel at home, and I told him I loved him like a brother, he wanted more though. I could tell.

I told him about how much it hurt to have Edward leave me. He understood that I needed time to heal. He told me about how his dad was being really secretive, and how these boys at school were giving him weird looks. I sympathized him.

Life was almost perfect right now. I was heading over to Jake's and it was one of those rare hot summer days in Washington. Jake was acting weird the last couple of days, he was all fidgety. I was going to ask him about it today, see what was up.

When I pulled into the driveway Jake didn't come out to greet me like usual. I went up and knocked on the door. Billy answered.

"Oh, Bella, it's you! Listen, Jake's sick and I don't think it'll be ok if he hangs around you for a couple of weeks. Sorry." My smile smacked right onto the ground. I wouldn't be able to see Jake?

"What does he have? Maybe I can go get him some medicine?" He shook his head.

"The doctor said that it would pass and he didn't need any medication. See you later Bella." With that he slammed the door in my face.

How rude, Billy wasn't usually this impolite to me. If Jake was sick, then I wanted to know what was going on. He was like my life supply! I would go back to my zombie state without his naturally warm personality! I could already feel the bags under my eyes returning.

A couple of weeks without Jake would be hell.

It had been a month. Jake never called or came over since I visited him that one day and Billy said he was sick. I had not given up though. I was persistent about seeing him. Billy wouldn't let me see him though. I was beginning to think that Jake wasn't sick in the first place.

Today I would see Jake, no buts about it.

I got there and there were three other boys in his yard with him. I recognized Embry, but barely. They all looked the same, dark russet skin, bulging muscles, short cropped hair, and shirtless. I scanned their features for anymore I recognized. I couldn't find Quil though. Sam Uley was present however.

Sam Uley. He found me in the woods. Jake said Sam stared at him in weird ways…I wanted to hit him! He had finally gotten to Jake.

Jake…he looked like the rest of them, not like the boyish, best-friend Jake I had seen about a month ago. What had happened? Billy obviously lied about Jacob being sick. Liars, that's what they were. I got out of my truck and walked over to them.

"J-Jake?" I needed this nightmare of a boy in front of me confirmed.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to see you…Billy said you were sick, that was obviously a lie. What has been going on?" I said looking at the four in front of me, glaring at Sam.

"Bella, we need to talk ok? Follow me." What was he talking about? I followed him. He took me behind his house and into the woods.

"Jake…why?" tears were forming in my eyes. I let them fall, showing him the pain I was in. Hid eyes didn't even look the same. The black, familiar eyes that I had once been able to look into and have a feeling of security, now were sick twisted versions, which portrayed a calm manner. I saw through it though, he was agonized.

"Bella, I've changed, and I'm not…what's best for you now."

" Jake, what are you talking about? Why is Sam in your yard? What is going on with you? You've changed." It took him a minute to answer.

"I think it would be best if…if you stayed away from me Bella. Sam is helping me as best he can…its not easy."

"N-no. I don't want to stay away from you Jake! You've helped me heal! You-you can't just leave me!" The tears were like a river down my face. What was he saying? " I don't understand Jacob."

"I don't like to hurt you Bella, you know that. This is what's best though. I'm not good enough for you anymore."

"That's what he said." My heart ripped open and my words were sharp, he flinched. "Jake…" I said in a softer tone, "please, please, just explain to me. Don't leave me!" He started shaking. _Careful, love._ Edward's voice broke into my mind.

"He, along with his family started this." He sneered. What did the…Cullens have to do with this?

"You're not making any sense Jake. Come on, let's go to a movie or something, like before." The shaking increased._ Let him calm down Bella. _Edward's sweet, sweet voice said.

"_Before _is over Bella."

"What do you mean? Are you…breaking up with me?" The words were wrong, but it was the only thing I could think of. He laughed a twisted version of the cheery tune it used to be.

"If we were…yes, you could call it that." What was left of the tangled mess in my chest broke apart in agony. I wrapped my arms around me to ease the suffering. He winced, knowing what I was doing. "Bella, you don't understand me. If I told you…it just won't work okay? We can't be friends."

"Who told you we couldn't be friends? Did your precious Sam tell you that? Why are you listening to him Jacob? I though you hated him." He frowned at my words.

"I told myself Bella." What if this was more than just Sam then?

"I thought you understood how I felt about you Jake. Maybe if you gave me time…time to heal though, maybe I would feel the same as you do. Just please, don't quit on me now." I looked at the ground. I tried to be strong and not cry. I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"No Bella, this isn't about you and me. It's something bigger. It's already set in motion, I don't know why its starting, but it has something to do with your precious leeches." Did he just call the Cullens leeches?

"Jake, why are you saying those things?"

"I know what they are Bella, there's no denying it." He looked back to the house.

"I need to go. Don't come back here. Goodbye Bella." And with that he ran back into the house, leaving me shivering from cold and wet in the woods. I almost laughed hysterically. What was with the wood theme? Edward had left me in the woods, and now, Jacob, my sliver of hope that I would survive had. The numbness had returned.

I walked back to my truck, getting soaked. All of the boys were gone now, I looked at the house, but no sign of life was there. Driving home was hardest, I couldn't seem to focus on the road, and I had to swerve often to stay on the road.

Charlie wasn't home yet, that was good, he was the last person I wanted to see me like this.

I sat down on my bed and thought about my messed up life.

I moved to Forks Washington, rainiest place on earth, and met Edward Cullen. He didn't like me at first, I could tell. But I soon fell in love with him after he saved me from a van and rapists. I found out that he was a vampire from Jacob Black. It didn't change my feelings.

_His family was wonderful to me. Rosalie's relationship with me could've been better, but we got by. A group of nomadic vampires visited and soon started a hunt for me. I went to Arizona with Alice and Jasper, but then I got a phone call saying the sadistic vampire had taken my mother hostage. I went to meet him in a ballet studio, sneaking past Alice and Jasper somehow. Turns out, he didn't have my mom. He lied. He broke my leg and bit my wrist. Edward saved me just in time by sucking out the venom before it could spread. Alice and the rest of the Cullens took care of James. Victoria got away, Laurent had claimed to be going to the Denali clan. _

_So, I was in the hospital, with a broken leg, rib, and bruises all over my body. The story of how I got it all the injuries was that I fell down two flights of stairs and out of a window. It was there that Edward hinted that he would be leaving. He thought he was dangerous, but I didn't care if I got hurt from his kind, I loved him, nothing could ever change that. To my displeasure, when I got back to Forks, he took me to prom. Charlie wasn't to fond of him though. I told him I wanted to become what he was; he wasn't going to let that happen though. _

_So when September came around, and my birthday was fast approaching, Alice threw me a party. I didn't want anything, but they all gave me gifts anyway. I cut my finger opening a gift, setting off Jasper's killer instincts. Edward knocked me out of the way just in time, but into a pile of glass plates where I cut my arms badly. Carlisle patched me up there. I forgave Jasper completely, but I could tell that something changed. Edward wasn't the same as before, he was more distant. Alice or the rest of the Cullens didn't come back to school. _

_One day, Edward drove home with me, and he took me to the woods to say goodbye. I wasn't good for him, we were so different. He took everything. I tried to follow him, I was to late though, and his car was speeding away. I collapsed on the forest floor, making a plan to go find him. I went to Alaska. The Denali clan would be where they were. I found Tanya and she took me to their home. Alice and Emmett were ecstatic to see me. I got to see the rest of the family too…but not Edward. Rosalie was upset that I had found them and said some…unkind things to me. I went home. My zombie state continued. Jake came over with Billy one day, I then woke up._

_We spent a lot of time together. Yeah, we did dumb stuff like driving motorcycles, but it was then that I discovered that when I was in danger, Edward's voice came to my mind. Jake felt differently than I did. He loved me. I wasn't ready for that yet and I told him so. He said he understood. He stayed by my side. I thought he was healing the hole that Edward left behind, but no. He was saving himself a place in my heart to carve his own hole in. _

_So now here I sit, riddled through like Swiss cheese. Jake somehow figured out what the Cullen's were. He called them 'leeches'. Maybe he was referring to the fact that they suck blood. I refused to believe that the Cullen's were bad though. They spared human lives, drinking animal blood. _

Charlie came up to check on my, apparently Billy had called him. He saw my expression and thought it best that I be left alone. He had no idea how alone I really was now that Jake was gone. My sun had disappeared, just like the moon had. Now I was left in utter darkness. Where would I find light now?

**Good or bad? If you have any confusion with any of this, just PM me and I'll explain, cause at first, even I was confused with how I played this story out. Review please! ******


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys…this isn't an update…I just feel like nobody is reading my story, and that makes me sad, so I am putting this one on hold, but it's completely up to you guys if you want me to continue it. Just tell me, and if I get enough people who want me to continue then I will. I am currently working on two other stories though, a Kim and Jared imprint story. I feel like they don't get enough love…so I'm writing it! Another is a Twilight based Speak. It's a book and movie, Kristen Stewart plays Mellinda! It's by Laurie Halse Anderson. It's a really good book and I recommend it to all of you!

Thanks…I guess.

~My Happy Endings


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I got a lot of advice and stuff, so I have decided to continue, and I would feel bad if I just like dropped the story! So here's a new chap for ya all! One thing I wanted to clear up though is that it was a few months later that Bella had gotten the idea to go to Denali and find the Cullens. I didn't edit it out yet, but I will soon, I promise.**

My zombie state started where I left off. Hopeless. That might as well me my new name. Hope Less Swan, lovely.

I hate myself. Why couldn't I be good enough for anybody? Mike seemed to have liked me…but he was the wrong guy. Jake seemed eager enough, now I guess he sees that I'll never really get over Edward. A searing pain ripped my chest open. I needed his voice, it's the only thing that soothes the pain. I suddenly had a wonderful idea! A way I could get to hear Edward's voice. It should be thrilling too, I thought.

I hopped into my truck and drove to First Beach in La Push. Jake and I had saw some people jump right off. Jake said they do that all the time around here, it's safe, cliff diving. It's like a recreation, you have to do something to entertain yourself in this small town. I got out of my rusty red truck and made my way to the edge of the cliff. My toes were dangling off the edge.

I breathed in the warm sea air, filling my lungs with a fresh, salty sent. Edward's voice caught on to what I was going to do.

"Bella…" it warned. "Bella, don't do this. You have a life to live."

_I don't want to live it without you though._ I thought back, I was afraid my voice might ruin this beautiful moment.

"You promised you would keep yourself safe for me. Keep your promise Bella, please."

You broke your promises too, you know. In Phoenix, you did say that you would stay as long as it was what I wanted. I never stopped wanting you.

"Step back from the ledge." His voice was harsh. _And what if I don't? Will you…come and get me? _I challenged. He growled in my head, and for a second, I wondered if I was going crazy, only those kinds of people hear voices in their head. "Bella, don't jump." He warned again.

I stepped closer to the edge, if I lost my balance, I would fall off into the ocean below. It was raining hard now, storming. The water below was black and swirling.

I jumped right off.

I screamed from adrenaline, not from fear. I was flying! It was fun, the most fun I have had in a while.

"BELLA! No! You'll drown!" I didn't even register that a dark menacing cloud was overhead. I franticly paddled my arms in the general direction of the beach. The currents were strong though I couldn't fight them. My legs began to tire and my eyes were drooping.

"Keep fighting Bella, don't give up!" For the first time in almost a year, I saw his perfect face clear as day. He was angry, furious even. My memories of him didn't do him justice. I guess my subconscious was saving this memory for my final moments. I was happy here, seeing his face.

"Bella, damn it! Swim, swim to the shore! Don't die Bella, my sweet Bella." I felt complete, with my almost real illusion of Edward telling me he loved me.

_I…I don't want to fight. Goodbye. I love you…_ I drifted into the black abyss.

DROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWNDROWN

I felt like I was coughing my guts out. Water spurted out of my mouth in streams. Jake was pumping my chest, I saw him above me as I opened my eyes. I bent over and vomited into the sand. Sand? Was I on land? I looked around; I was on First Beach. What was Jacob doing here? Doesn't he hate me?

"What are you doing here? Come to rip me apart again Jacob?" I was harsh, but it was the truth, I was ripped apart.

"No, I came to save you. Bella what were you thinking? Do you know what your little stunt would've done to Charlie…to me?" He lectured me. I hadn't even thought about Charlie. I just knew I couldn't live with the pain anymore.

"What do you care? You abandoned me. You said you would be there for me, you understood. But you did the same thing he did." I got up to leave. I didn't need this.

"Bella, wait!" I ignored him. I jogged to my truck and went home.

**Ok really short I know, but I just needed something to go off of for the next chapter…so …cya later I guess?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys…I just got four teeth pulled on the 8th and guess what? I fainted in the shower this morning (the 9th). Embarrassing right? Yea, my mom had to come and help me up, I knocked down the shower curtain and everything. I am such an idiot. Oh by the way, I made the necessary changes to chapter two. If anything still needs to be changed please tell me.

When I got home I was exhausted. I fell asleep for a couple of hours on the couch, I wasn't able to make it up the stairs. Drowning really takes a lot out of you. When I woke up, Charlie gave me the grim news that Harry Clearwater passed away that night, he had a serious heart attack. Sue Clearwater came over, she was discussing funeral arrangement with Charlie, and he was helping them out. The phone rang and Sue answered it.

"Hello, Swan residence, Sue Clearwater speaking." She sniffed. I heard the person on the other line murmuring.

"No sorry, he's making the proper funeral arrangements right now, can you call later please?" She waited for an answer, but the line went dead.

"Hmm, that's odd." She started crying again, and I kept patting her back awkwardly. That whole day was hectic. **(This is the same day that Bella jumped, just later on in the day)**

.

.

.

Something was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was still dark out. "What time is it, Charlie?" I assumed it was Charlie waking me up.

"Charlie is in bed, Bella." I froze. I knew that tinkling voice anywhere.

"R-Rosalie? Rosalie is that you? What are you doing here?" I thought she hated me. Last time I saw her she was telling me what a menace I was to the family, that was when I went on my expedition to find the Cullens in Alaska. She sighed.

"Look Bella, I know I was such a jerk to you, and you didn't deserve it. You'll never know how sorry I am. But I really need your help right now." Rosalie was asking for my help?

"What do you need? Is someone in trouble?" It was so dark in my room I couldn't see anything. I attempted to get up to turn on a light, but I tripped over the nightstand. Rosalie caught me though; she reached over to turn it on herself. She looked horrible. Her perfectly blonde hair was in a disarray, and the dark bruises under her eyes stood out against her pale skin, worst of all her eyes were black as night. She was thirsty. I noticed her designer clothes were torn and dirty, covered in mud.

"What happened to you?" she frowned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She snapped back.

"No need to have attitude, it's been really hard for me okay?" She had no idea. But if she was coming here just to tell me in needed help, then she can walk right back out.

"I'm not talking about _that. _I made a mistake telling you all those things when you came to find us. It was really brave of you, and I was kind of impressed," she admitted. "But the reason I came here was because of the little stunt you pulled yesterday."

"Huh? What time is it?" I tried to see around her; my alarm clock was on the nightstand.

"It's three in the morning, I was just referring to how the day changes at twelve midnight. Alice told me that you jumped at twelve o'clock yesterday afternoon." Alice? Was Alice here?

"Where is Alice? I want to see her! I didn't jump to kill myself it was like…recreation. The La Push kids do it all the time. But…if she saw me, why didn't she see Jake pull me out?" I got up eagerly; I wanted to see Alice She shook her head.

"Alice is back at home in Oregon, we moved there about a month ago. Jasper wouldn't let her come, he said we shouldn't interfere. Like I care about what Edward says." His name ripped through me like I was a fragile fabric. Her face turned thoughtful, "I don't know why Alice didn't see you friend…how did he fight the current though?"

"What do you mean? What's going on, why are you here?"

"I guess I better just tell you the who shebang." She said sighing. Then she got into telling the story of what happened after they left.

"Okay, so it was a real surprise when you came to get us back. Before that though, Edward had told us that we weren't to mess with your life anymore, that we needed to let you live on your own. Alice went ballistic. She went on a mad rampage, she told Edward d how you can't just break off a perfect relationship whenever you feel like it, and how he's so stupid and you'll be so depressed, what was really heartbreaking was: he just stood there and took it. He agreed with every bad name Alice screamed in his face. He basically fell apart. Jasper had to leave the house so often, that Edward decided that he was hurting everybody else too much. He left for South America. When you came back, I blamed you for tearing our family apart. I'm so sorry, Bella it really wasn't your fault at all."

"Rosalie, why would leaving me make such a big impact on the family?" I wondered.

"Bella, I don't think you know how much you held the family together, you made us a whole family." A tear drifted down my cheek.

"Anyway, just a day after you had left, he came back to visit. He smelled you and got really mad at us all. He left again, and things weren't working out with the Denali clan, we only stayed there for about three months, so we left for Montana. It was sunny there to often, so we left about a month later." Edward had come back just a day after I was there?

"Oregon was our next stop, and where we are currently situated. Alice had a vision of you jumping off a cliff, about five hours ago. That's how I got here so fast, but I thought I was too late. When you didn't come back up in the vision, she thought you drown, she hadn't seen your 'friend'. The problem was, Edward just happened to be there, reading her mind. So, he wanted to follow you into your death. Bella, he went to the Volturi." My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"The…Volturi?" I started hyperventilating. I remember what he told me about them. "They…take care…of all the…crazy vampires right?" I said, slightly lightheaded. She confirmed my information.

"Why in the world would he do that? Is he crazy?" she stared at me intently.

"What did he tell you when you were in the woods with him Bella? What did he say to make you let go?" I was hesitant to tell her…I would start sobbing I knew it.

"He…he said that you were leaving and that I couldn't come with. I wanted to though, but he…he said that he d-didn't want m-me." She gave me a sympathetic look. I thought I heard her mutter "my idiot brother broke her heart!" but I couldn't be sure.

"Bella, I don't want to loose my brother. I know it's too much to--" I cut her off, I knew what she was going to say.

"Of course I'll go with you to get him back. No matter how much Edward doesn't want me, my feelings haven't changed one bit." I put on a determined look. He wasn't going to die, just because I made a stupid mistake.

"Bella, I…I don't know if I can ever ask you to do that. You'd be risking your whole life! If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself. It would be my fault. He might…He might already be in New York by now. We'd need a miracle to catch up to him." She wasn't talking me out of this so easily.

"No, I'm coming all right. And we don't need a miracle, we just need Alice's all seeing eyes." A long lost smile crept onto my face.

Time to save my loved one, who didn't love me back.

Rosalie was a surprise huh? Review please! Oh, and since I don't put them in every chapter: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS NEW MOON AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS! Who heard about Catherine Hardwicke not doing the directing for New Moon? Pretty intense stuff. 


	10. Really really sorry!

You guys, my computer at home is broken!!! It like crashed or something, so until I get a new one, my stuff is lost. I'm so so so so so so so sorry, and I hope you stick with me even though I'm not really there, or updating for a while

~Katelyn


	11. Chapter 11

Alrighty, here's the next chapter!!

The first thing that happened was that Rosalie went hunting. It was getting really hard to control her hunger with my flowery scent. Then, I went to sleep. I would meet Rosalie at her house in the morning, making up yet another lie to Charlie.

I decided I would tell him I missed mom, and was just going to visit for a week. That would give us enough time to get to Italy and back. At least I hoped. Why would Edward go to the Volturi, just because I jumped off a cliff? He left me, doesn't he remember? I bet its just guilt.

So I woke up at 8:30. My body seemed to know that I needed to get up early. I showered and dressed in a rush, finally getting downstairs to Charlie.

"Hey dad? Um, is it alright if I go visit mom for about a week? I really miss her, and I think the sun would be good for me, you know?" He nodded in understanding.

"I don't know how I'm going to manage even a week without your cooking Bells, but okay. I think a visit to your mom's would be…appropriate." I smiled. "Thanks dad, I love you. I'm leaving…later today, I already got the tickets, and called mom, so no need to clear anything with her." Before he could say anything else, I sped out to my car. Rose said she'd take care of the clothes.

Wow, here I am, calling Rosalie her nickname, Rose. Who would've thought that we would actually be working together on something.

I drove down the winding paths to their hidden home. I haven't been here since….It's so odd being back. The front lawn was full of overgrown plants and weeds. It looked vacant and sort of creepy.

"Bella! Alice just called! Good news, Edward is in New York, his flight just touched down. We may be able to get to Italy and save him." I thought about why he was doing this crazy stunt anyway.

"Rosalie, why is he even going to Italy? He doesn't want to be with me. I jumped off a cliff, so what? Why does he care?" She shook her head, "Bella, I'm not the one who should be answering those questions, you'll just have to ask him yourself."

She had one suitcase full of the necessary items for both of us.

"Rose…what if we don't get there in time?"

She thought for a moment then answered, "I'm not sure, but whatever happens, you will get home safe. And I can only hope that we have good luck." I got into her BMW. She drove to my house first, so I could say goodbye.

"Charlie, I'm going to the airport now, I'll see you later okay?" He was sitting on the couch watching another game. He got up and awkwardly hugged me. He never was good at things like this.

"I'll miss you Bells, call me when you get there okay?" I nodded then walked out on the awkward atmosphere.

Rosalie sped down the highway, into Seattle. I heard a faint buzzing. Her phone was vibrating and the caller ID read 'Pixie'.

"Alice," I breathed. She handed me the phone. I flipped it open and whispered, "Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you? Oh you don't know how much I've missed you!" It was so good to hear her voice, I was speechless.

"Alice…I…I've missed you so much!" Tears streamed down my face in joy. "It's so good to see you, well hear you!" she laughed musically.

"Okay, I have news, as much as I want to talk to you more, I need to talk to Rosalie. I'm sorry, but this is urgent." I sadly handed Rose the phone and wiped away the tears.

I heard a series of 'mhmm's' and 'yea's' before Rosalie snapped the phone shut.

"Alice says that he plans on asking the Volturi to kill him. He isn't there yet, though." I nodded. We went through the process of getting onto the plane, it seemed to take forever.

When we were in our seats I asked Rosalie a question that had been bothering me.

"Rosalie, if Jasper wouldn't let Alice go to Italy after Edward, why did Emmett let you?"

"Emmett was hunting, he would've wanted to come though, he was always telling Edward how stupid he was, he wanted to move back." She smiled. I understood now. Her phone rang again, this time the caller ID read 'Emmy bear' I snickered, her glare silenced me.

I listened to her explain to Emmett what had happened. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, except for the occasional call from Alice, updating us on Edward's plans.

My mind started to drift into the future, what would happen to me when Edward was home? Would be thanked, then moved on from? Would they move back into their old home, but keep away from me? I started thinking about all the possibilities. I fell asleep quickly.

I had a horrible nightmare.

I spotted Edward through a thick crowd, he was in an alley, surrounded by menacing black cloaked figures. One of the cloaked beings made a move that was undetectable to my eyes. The next thing I knew, Edward was lying face down on the stone ground, not moving.

Then suddenly, the pilot announced that we were landing in Spain. **(I'm not sure if you can really fly to Spain from Washington, but let's just pretend that you can!)**

The flight had gone much quicker than I had thought. I must havebeen asleep for a long time. Our next flight was from Spain to Italy, and then we would drive to Volterra.

"What time is it?" I asked Rosalie sleepily.

"It's 9 in the morning, our flight went through the night."

"Oh, well, when will we be there?" she checked her watch.

"in about an hour, but good news…the Volturi have declined. Aro called it a 'waste' to dispose of Edward." She was smiling widely. I was still confused so she continued, "they won't kill him, Bella! Keep up, Alice can see their decisions. Now, Edward's suicide plans are delayed!" I flinched noticeably at 'suicide'.

My only thought was: This plane can't fly fast enough.

**You guys! I fixed my computer! All by myself!!! I am sooooooso good. But don't get too excited, it could backfire and crash again, but I'm living in the moment! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but i was uber busy! What do you guys think about the Taylor Lautner thing? I think its stupid! I love Jacob as he is. So glad to be back and Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry it took a long time, I was experiencing some writer's block for some time. Anyway, here's the chapter! I think it may be the end too. Don't be mad! The story writes itself. By the way: has anyone ever noticed that 'together' separated is to get her? Just a random thought.

_Stephenie Meyer owns all…but really, who doesn't know that?_

"Rosalie, why don't you all just scream in your minds that I'm alive? Surely that would knock some sense into him." We were so close; I could see and outline of a city, so close.

"It would be too predictable, Bella. He would know that it would be the only thing that we could do to stop him if you were dead, that is why we need to bring you here." The city was approaching faster and faster as Rosalie floored it.

"Volterra." she announced in an icy voice.

We were driving in a very sleek car, the name was foreign, and I didn't know it. When the plane landed, we I raced to get what scarce luggage we brought, while Rosalie went to steal a car.

Edward had decided. At twelve o'clock this afternoon, if we didn't get to him in time, Edward Cullen would no longer exist. No pressure or anything, I just have to save my love's life, get out alive, and continue to live after they leave when Edward was saved.

"It's so close, we won't have very much time from when we get there to when he steps out into the sun." That had been his plan. To simply step into the sun. I remember when I had first seen him in the sun, a vision on Edward sparkling like there were a million diamonds imprinted into his skin, I guessed, wouldn't go over well with the locals. The locals being the Volturi. Alice had also explained to Rosalie that today was St. Marcus' Day. A day to celebrate a safe city, that 'supposedly' inhabited vampires. The people ate it up, but I knew better than to pass it off as a silly story. And if Edward shattered the city's reputation…I couldn't even think it.

I looked at the castle of a city and to my horror, there were cars parked _outside _the city. People were getting out of their cars and walking the rest of the way.

"Rosalie…" I groaned. "It will be okay, we can still get in. It'll be close, but we can do it." She nodded as if to convince herself as well. But what if… What if we were too late? What if Edward changed his plans? What if…What if…. No. I couldn't think like that. We would find Edward and he would be alive. Then we would go back to the way things were supposed to be…

Rosalie successfully wove through the hundreds—no—thousands of cars parked here. The horrid city seemed closer and closer, but still so far away…like a setting sun.

11:55, we were so close to the city, barely making it past the guard, who was bribed with a thousand dollar bill. I had forgotten how…wealthy, the Cullens were.

I jerked forward as Rosalie slammed on the brakes, for what seemed like the hundredth time in two minutes.

"Ugh" I made a sound as the wind rushed out of my lungs, and I slammed back into my seat.

"Okay, Bella, do you see that clock tower? Edward will be to the right of it in a small alley, you need to get to him before the sun does. Do you understand me? And if it's to late, then you get out of there, do you hear me? I swore to myself that you would get back to Charlie safe."

The clock tower was close enough now that it towered over us.

"Go Bella, he'll be in the alley to the right, he needs to see you before he sees me…"I opened the door and she hissed, "they're everywhere!"

I looked at her in terror for a moment then realized that they wouldn't attack me so I threw the door back open and leaped out.

I spotted the alley to the right, and although I couldn't quite make out the object, I knew it was him. About to step into the sun.

I sprinted as fast as I could; I couldn't remember a time I sprinted this hard, so I compared it to when I was running to meet my death in the ballet studio. Trying to save my mom. Now I was trying to save the most important thing to me now…most important thing ever.

I pushed aside innocent bystanders to get to him, but there was no way I would get there in time. I risked a look behind me and saw that the Ferrari was gone. Rosalie must have gone to park it somewhere. Good, at least she would get out safe; she could go back to Emmett.

I practically ran over a little girl, her mother screaming profanities at me as I pushed my legs harder.

_Faster. Go! You won't make it!_

I was slow and human. Edward would not die for my mistakes. There was a break in the crowd now. I could see strait through to him. "EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Not over me! NO! Edward!" I screamed it over and over. My voice was swallowed in the crowd though. I had and idea though.

I slapped everyone I ran past, because maybe if I registered in _their_ mind, Edward would see that I was alive.

I pushed harder and harder, sweat pouring down my face; my heart was beating faster and faster, like the wings of a hummingbird. The pitiful sun in the middle of the sky. High noon.

He was so close now, I cold make out his shape. His button-down shirt was in a pile at his feet. Even as I was on the brink of death, I was still dazzled by his utter beauty. The icy planes of his chest, his chiseled features of his face, his soft, bronze hair. I could see that he had a small smile on his face, he looked…peaceful. I couldn't loose that and be expected to live my life. Death is peaceful, easy...life is harder.

I pushed past the last person that was blocking me from my love.

"Edward!" I screamed one last time before I crashed into his stone body. My head snapped back, the momentum would've pinned me to the ground, but he caught me.

"Ah, Bella, you and Carlisle were right, there is a heaven for my kind. Or hell. No matter, I'll take it as long as you're here." He bent down to kiss the frantic pulse point on my throat. I pushed against him, attempting to move him away from the sun.

"Get back! You're not dead, but we will be if you don't move!" I grunted as I pushed his chest. I might as well have tried to move the whole damn world with the progress I was making.

Instead he pulled me back into the alley, "Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"I almost was, Jacob pulled me out of the ocean." It just occurred to me that Alice should've seen Jacob…

"Bella…what were you thinking? Do you know you could've…. Could've…"

"Yea, I know okay? It was…more recreational than anything." If you would count wanting to hear your voice desperately any sort of recreation. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, we have to get out of here before the Volturi come okay? So…here," I handed him his shirt, then realized that the sleeves only reached to his elbows.

"Turn around." I demanded. I slipped off my shirt when he wasn't looking, put his shirt on, and then handed him my long sleeve shirt. He took it in confusion.

"What will this help? My head is still uncovered," I sighed, about to take off his shirt to cover his head with, (I think I would rather get stared at by a bunch of foreign people then be eaten) but was interrupted by a smooth voice.

" Perhaps this will help," Edward pushed me up against a wall, taking a protective stance in front of me. I stared at a pale hand that held a sort of dark material. I looked at the face of the girl holding the fabric. It was so beautiful, yet so menacing.

"Jane." Edward dropped his arms and went back a regular posture. Defeated, I realized. What did this small girl have that forced Edward back down? I realized that Alice may be small, but she packed a punch with the premonitions. Jane must have a power then.

"Edward, good to see you…alive." She smiled widely, like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes, well, there's been a change in plans. I'll just take the cloak and we'll be on our way," he reached for the cloak, but Jane pulled it away.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, now that you have revealed that a _human_ knows a secret that we have worked oh so hard to protect." Her tinkling voice didn't match her eyes, which were terrifying. "Now, why don't you bring her to us, and we'll take care of the rest." Edward growled. What did she mean 'take care of the rest'? With a horror that left me breathless I realized that they would kill me.

"Not…not yet Jane. Soon." His shoulders slumped. His face was troubled; I was so confused at why, after all, I wasn't the one who could read minds.

"Well then, you would have to mean what you say Edward or the results could become…_deadly._" Her eyes flashed to me, she smiled a beatific smile, Edward gasped and put a hand on my arm, I looked up to him in confusion, Jane growled and I looked back to her, a hideous look her her eyes. She was leaning forward, eyes wild, face scrunched in concentration.

"What is this treachery?" she said in a rage.

"I cannot read her mind either," Edward added. She calmed down, realizing that my mind couldn't be cracked.  
"Well, we will…stop by soon, Edward. Remember, what you said. It must be kept. Here's something so you won't forget…" she turned her hideous gaze on Edward and he fell to the floor, clutching his head, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Edward! Stop it! Whatever you are doing, stop!" I stepped in front of her gaze, willingly taking the pain away from him. He immediately stopped his writhing on the floor when I intercepted Jane's power. She huffed a breath, turned then walked away leaving the cloak on the ground.

Rosalie pulled the new car up to the alley's mouth and I got in back and lied my head down and fell asleep. It didn't matter that Edward didn't want me, or that Charlie would freak out on me, or that the Cullens disappeared as soon as they had their long lost member back, as long as my other half was alive, I would live on.

END.

**Which one do you want first? Speak based Twilight or JaredxKim? **


End file.
